Kara Sou Tame Shiagari
by Monkeyman88j
Summary: Naruto's Life From Beginning To End. NaruSaku, Other Pairings Still In Thought Process
1. From Birth 'Till 12

Author: Jason Petti (Monkeyman88j)

Plot: Naruto's life, from start to finish.

A/N: Oh yeah! Another Fic by me! (Hopefully I will finish this one) This is probably the first story that I am writing seriously, not just to make ya laugh. (Though that may will happen) This story is gonna represent my progress as a writer from when I was 12 to now, while I am 13, which I believe has increased drastically. Also, there is logic to why I made Naruto start the academy at 9 years old. Cause, in the show, he graduated at age 12, and it was his 3rd term at the academy. I don't really know if it goes by years or whatnot, but same difference.**  
**

* * *

**Kara Sou Tame Shiagari (From Start To Finish)**

**October 10th**

Namikaze Minato awoke from his temporary rest at his desk. There was so much paperwork to do. He was bored to the bone, and his arm was so sore he thought he would die. And of course, his son seems ready to pop out of his wife at any minute. Worst of all, an ANBU scout came in this morning and alerted him that the Kyuubi was approaching the village at a tremendous rate. By the looks of it, there was going to be a battle, and by mid-day at that.

'Being Hokage is definitely not what Sarutobi said it was,' Minato thought to himself, while massaging his forehead, "next time I see him, that man is gonna get a piece of my mind."

Minato was skimming over some paperwork on his desk, barely reading anything. At the bottom of the paper, he finally found a line next to the words "Sign Here". He did as the paper commanded and proceeded to take the paper and put it in the "Out" bin on his desk. Just as he was about to pick up another paper, he heard a soft rumbling. The longer he sat listening to it, the louder it got. Finally, scowling, he stood up and exited his office. He walked through the halls and exited the building. He used the Shunshin to teleport to the top of the Hokage Monument.

When he overlooked the village, he was met with a terrible sight. A giant red fox was evilly grinning directly at Minato. 'Oh fudge...'

10 seconds later. "ALL SHINOBI CHUUNIN AND ABOVE TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

Every single person in the village looked up towards the Hokage Monument. Then everyone looked where the Hokage was looking. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of villagers went into utter chaos. Every single Chuunin, Special Jounin, and Jounin got dashed towards their crisis situation battle station. The Hokage instantly Shunshined to the front of the Kyuubi. All of it's attention was focused on Minato. Minato took out a single kunai. The battle was on.

Hours later, both the Kyuubi and Hokage were drained. The Hokage got an idea. 'No, I can't do that... I will not leave my son without a father.' Minato thought. Seconds later he saw a man and a woman run towards the Kyuubi at full speed, only to be demolished. In the other direction, the Hokage saw a Chuunin carrying a young Iruka away from the scene. Minato made his choice. 'The only way to protect this village is to leave my son without a father... I only hope the village see's him as a hero, not a demon.' Minato used his Shunshin to teleport to Sarutobi.

"I assume you've come to ask permission to use "that" jutsu." The third Hokage said. It was no question, but a statement.

"Yes."

"Fine, but I want you to know the pain it will cause this village."

"Not nearly as bad as not having a village at all. But I have one request... I want you to try to convince the village that my son is no demon, but a hero who constantly protects this village from the demon."

"I will try, but I will let you know, many villagers are very stubborn."

That was the last time the third Hokage saw Minato.

In seconds Minato was back in front of the Kyuubi. In less seconds than before, the Hokage was atop Gamabunta. "You know what to do, Gamabunta..." Minato trailed off.

"Okay, Minato. You are a great man, you know. Condemning yourself to hell for a village is an honorable decision." The smoking frog replied.

Minutes later, the Kyuubi had been sealed in Minato's newly born son, whom he and his wife named Naruto, and Minato was dead.

**6 Years, 8 Months, 1 Week, 5 Days, 3 Hours, 18 Minutes, 43 Seconds Later**

**(June 23rd)**

"I'm gonna go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen!" Uzumaki Naruto said as he nearly hopped down the street towards the near famous stall. On his way, he passed through a park and saw a little pink blur sitting on a bench. But, this is no ordinary blur. This was a girl.

Naruto was about to walk by without a word to the girl, until he saw tears streaming down her face. He walked up to the girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked the girl. No response.

"Hello, anyone there?" Naruto asked while tapping the girl's shoulder.

The girl looked up at him and instantly looked back down. "I-if you're j-just going to t-tease me about m-my forehead, j-just get out of h-here! I've h-heard i-it enough!" She said through the tears and sobs.

"What do ya mean tease you about your forehead?" Naruto asked, clueless.

The girl looked back at him. She saw how his eyes glistened with curiosity and knew he wasn't going to be mean to her.

"Those k-kids over there," she said, pointing to a group of kids talking and laughing, "w-were making f-fun of my forehead b-because it's so big."

"There is nothing wrong with your forehead! Besides, even if it was big, who cares? It's only a forehead, it's not like you are sick or something. And, you know what, I'm going to teach those kids a lesson. Which one is their "leader"?"

"T-the one with the g-green shirt on." the girl replied.

Naruto instantly knew who she was talking about. The kid with the green shirt was much bigger than any of the other kids. Naruto rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the kid.

When he approached, one of the kids pointed him out to the green haired kid, grinning.

"Were you making fun of that pink-haired girl?" Naruto asked the green-shirted kid politely.

"The one with the big forehead?" the green-shirted kid asked.

"No, the other pink-haired one you moron."

"Hey! Whatever. You should have seen the look on her face! It was hilarious!" the kid exclaimed

Naruto turned around, still smiling. Almost instantly, the green-shirted kid was on the ground rolling, clutching his stomach. Everyone else in the group turned to look at Naruto, and a look of shock like no other crawled onto their faces. Those kids were out of there in seconds.

Naruto walked up to the pink-haired girl, wiping his hands together. The girl was sitting on the bench, smiling at Naruto. "That was amazing!" the girl said to Naruto, while patting the spot next to her, motioning for Naruto to sit.

"You know, I never caught your name." Naruto said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What's yours?" Sakura responded.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to become Hokage someday!" Naruto said, grinning.

"I hope you do." Sakura said.

Just then, Sakura's mother walked up to the two on the bench. Naruto turned and looked at her.

"Hi! Are you Sakura's mom?" Naruto said, catching on to the pink hair thing.

"Yes, I am. Who might you be?" Sakura's mother asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto answered, enthused.

"So," Sakura's mother started, "how did you two meet?" 'You know, his name rings a bell.'

"Well," Naruto started, "I was walking through the park on my way to Ichiraku's, when I saw Sakura-chan sitting on this bench crying. Naturally, I walked up to her and asked her what was wrong." Naruto said, grinning like a fox.

'Wait a minute, fox? This is the Kyuubi kid!' Sakura's mother thought to her self.

"Sakura told me that some kids were making fun of her forehead, saying that it was big.""Then Naruto walked over to them and scared them away and knocked out the leader!" Sakura cut in.

Naruto pointed to the green-shirted kid (who was still rolling around on the ground) still grinning.

"Wow, you have a quite a punch." Sakura's mom stated. 'You know, if this kid made my daughter feel better, he's no demon in my book' she thought to herself. "You know what, Naruto, I think all three of us should go to Ichiraku's. That's where you said you were going, right?" Naruto nodded. "And, because you made my daughter happy, It's my treat." Sakura's mom said, smiling.

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled, enthusiastically.

One hour, 18 bowls of ramen, and an empty wallet later, Sakura's mother stated that her and Sakura had to get going. Naruto asked one final question before the two left. "Hey Sakura, are you going to apply for the ninja academy?"

"You know Naruto, I think I am." Sakura said. With that, Sakura and her mother walked away.

**3 Years, 2 Months, 11 Days Later**

**(September 1st)**

"First day at the Ninja Academy!" Naruto exclaimed while laying in bed. He jumped out from under his covers and got dressed in seconds. In a minute or two, he had already brushed his teeth and was on to eating his breakfast. 3 cups of insta-ramen later, Naruto was feeling content, and stepped out of his apartment and headed toward the Ninja Academy.

Minutes later, Naruto saw a familiar pink blur. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto." Sakura responded.

"Heading to the Academy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura responded.

"Wanna walk together?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sakura said.

Five minutes later, Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of the Academy.

"Kinda intimidating, eh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's.. So big." Sakura said, almost gaping.

"That's what she said!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Shaddup." Sakura said, smiling.

Together, Naruto and Sakura entered the "intimidating" building.

Their new teacher, who introduced himself as Iruka, told the two to pick any seat in the room and sit. Naruto and Sakura decided to sit next to a quiet kid wearing a blue shirt and white pants. And, he had the most freakish hairstyle you'll ever see.

"What's your name?" Naruto almost shouted at the kid.

The kid muttered, "Uchiha Sasuke"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Could you stop yelling in my ear?" Sasuke stated.

Naruto frowned. 'Sheesh, who put a stick up his a-'

"Why are you being mean to Naruto?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Why? First off, because he is annoying, like you. Second, because he, nor you, knows the pain of truly being alone, and what it does to a person." Sasuke retorted.

"What do you mean alone! I never even knew my family! How's that for alone!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah well... Well..." Sasuke started. 'Why can't I think of a good response?' '_Because he is right!_' said a voice in his subconscious. From that argument on, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura became friends.

**3 Years, 10 Months, 6 Days Later**

**(June 7th)**

"Finally! The last day at the Academy!" Naruto exclaimed to Sakura and Sasuke as they walked to school for the last time as students.

"And finally, we don't have to listen to Jason-sensei's crazy science theories. And seriously, what kind of name is _Jason?_" Sakura stated.

"I dunno, I think he came from Ah-mer-ee-ka." Naruto said.

"You mean America?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, that place." Naruto said, grinning.

A few minutes later, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting in their normal seat, about to receive their team assignments.

"Team 7," Iruka called out, "Will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." At this, the trio all high-fived eachother.

"Team 8, will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"Team 10, will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji."

At the end of the team assigning, class was pretty much over.

"Well, I guess that's all for today," Iruka said, "you can all go home."

* * *

A/N Oh Yeah! One Chapter Down! God only knows how many to go.

On a separate note, June 7th (the date that school ended) just so happens to be my birthday! And, Jason-Sensei is supposed to represent me, and he will probably make an appearance later. I made him the science teacher, well, because I wanna be a science teacher when I grow up.

Remember, R&R. (Read and Review, for the Naïve)


	2. Heritage and Kakashi's Second Language

Author: Jason Petti (Monkeyman88j)

Plot: Naruto's life, from start to finish.

* * *

**June 8th**

"What the hell? It's been three hours!" Naruto shouted, as he, Sakura, and Sasuke sat at their desks waiting for their sensei to arrive. "I mean, everyone else's sensei have shown up. Even Iruka-sensei has left." Naruto ranted.

"You know, I'm gonna leave him a little suprise." Naruto said as he picked up one of the chalk erasers at the front board and wedged it at the top of the door into the classroom.

"Naruto, you know that won't work on a Jounin." Sakura stated.

"Yeah well, it's worth a try, after this huge wait this guy has put us through." Naruto retorted.

"I guess you're right." Sakura said.

15 minutes later, the door started opening. As a large amount of gray hair looked in, followed by a face covered by a mask, with the hitai-ate over one eye, the chalk eraser fell onto the head. A cloud of eraser dust flew around the man, as he went into a sneezing fit.

"Thanks gu- achoo guys... I'm al-al- achoo alergic to chalk." the guy said, snivveling. "All three of you, up to the roof, now."

2 minutes later, the trio and their leader were sitting at the top of the school.

"Well, guys, I suppose 'cause we are going to be forced to work with eachother until kami knows when, we outta get to know one another." the still unnamed man stated. "We'll start with the short kid."

Naruto looked around. "Me?"

"Yep."

"Well, _sensei_, you are the leader, why don't you go first?" Naruto said.

"Fine then. Okay, lemme see. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Yeah, that's all I'm saying."

"Well that was kinda... Lame..." Naruto said.

"Well, why don't you show me how it's done then?" Kakashi retorted.

"Fine. My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto started "I really enjoy ramen. I love all kinds of ramen. I also enjoy gardening and cooking. My dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will finally acknowlage me. Oh, and, I also picked up the idea from Sasuke. I want to restore my clan." Naruto said, grinning. Sakura started to blush when he said this.

"Well then," Kakashi started. "On to the emo kid..."

"What did you call me?" Sasuke said, glaring.

"Oh sorry, I meant Sir Broodsalot" Kakashi said, with his visible eye closed.

"Whatever. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. The only thing I care about is... Rev-"

_Flashback_

_"What do you mean alone! I never even knew my family! How's that for alone!" Naruto yelled._

_Un-Flashback_

"No. The only things I care about are my friends." Sasuke finished.

Kakashi was, put simply, suprised. He was completely sure the kid was going to say revenge. 'What a nice turn of events this has been.'

"Okay, Pinky, I guess you're up." Kakashi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like... Umm... Well I..." Sakura turned deep crimson. "I want to see Naruto's dreams come true! I want to help him in any way possible like he has helped me over the past through years."

'Wait a sec. Which dream did she mean?' Naruto said, some perverted thoughts entering his mind while he turned bright red. 'Ahhh Paul thought, Paul thought! Think of Antarctica! Coldness makes the thoughts go away!'

"Kakashi-sensei, I think Naruto and Sakura are conducting fevers." Sasuke stated.

"Nah, I just think they _wuv_ eachother." Kakashi said with the single eye closed again.

At this they turned red again.

"Seriously, I think they are dieing."

"Sasuke, I think it's time we had a little talk..." With this, Kakashi motioned Sasuke towards the exit off the roof.

"So. What now?" Naruto asked.

"I'd have to say we outta leave." Sakura answered.

With this, Naruto and Sakura went their seperate ways. Naruto passed by the Hokage's office on his way home. Gazing at it, he thought 'That's where I'll be one day.' Just as he turned back to look where he was going, he saw the hokage smiling at him.

"Naruto, I'd like to talk with you." The Sandaime said.

"Sure, old man." Naruto said

"Well Naruto, there comes a time in every boys life-" The hokage started

"Listen, I know where you are going with this." Naruto cut him off, "You're going to talk about how the girls will stop being "Icky" and start being attractive."

"Actually, Naruto, I was gonna talk about how there comes a time in ever boy's life where he learns about his clan's heritage." The hokage said, unfazed by Naruto's comment.

"Oh." Naruto said, embaressed.

"You see, Naruto, you're father, who's name was Minato Namikaze, was of a ve-"

"You knew my father?"

"Yes Naruto, very well. Now let me finish."

"Hai."

Like I was saying, your father was of a very special clan. The Namikaze's, have the ability to travel immense distances in small amounts of time. Although I do not know the details, as your father would never tell me, I do know that it was a valuble trait on the battle field. Also, your father, as did the rest of his clan, seemed to have an odd knack for memorizing things. His memory was near-Sharingan like This may be an abilty that nobody in your father's clan has completely mastered yet.Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, which is where your name comes from, was also of a special clan. You have noticed your immense chakra, correct?" The Hokage asked.

"Hai, but I thought that was from the Kyuubi."

"Well, it is in part, but even without what you got from the Kyuubi, you'd still have an enormous amount of chakra, from your mother's clan. Also, another trait of your mother's clan is the abilty to make near anything that has to do with spinning. The most powerful Uzumaki ever known, was able to summon black holes at the wink of an eye. Most of the Uzumaki's could create small whirlpools, at the least. Although the only way of learning your father's traits is from experiance, I do happen to have scrolls on some Uzumaki jutsu that I'd be willing to give to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, I brought them with me, because I knew you would want them." The Hokage said, taking out a single scroll.

"Only one?"

"No Naruto, this is a sealing scroll, inside of this are the scrolls. All you have to do is sacrifice a tiny bit of blood to the seal, and they will appear. Although, if you know what's good for you, you'd wait until you got the scroll onto a desk at your apartment, because I assume there are many scrolls to look at."

"I'll head home now, then." Naruto said, turning and running at speeds normally impossible for a Genin.

'Wow, he's already starting to unlock the gift, even at his age.' The Hokage thought.

**5 Minutes Later**

Naruto arrived at his apartment in record time, for himself. The thing is, he felt like he had only jogged. 'Hmm,' he thought to himself, 'maybe it's my father's clan's ability starting. Awesome' Naruto walked up to his desk, and placed the scroll on it. It bit his finger and wiped the blood on the seal. Instantly, a large mass of scrolls appeared in a puff of smoke.

'Well... Where should I start?' Naruto came up with an idea. He made the hand sign for the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. About 20 Naruto's filled the room and all grabbed a scroll. They all started reading them. After about an hour of reading, all the scrolls were read. Naruto dispelled his clones, and felt knowlage rush into his head. He saw little bits of black everywhere, then he passed out.

**Two Hours Later**

"Naruto! Wake up!" Naruto opened his eyes, only to see a big pink blob shaking him.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked sleepily. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Checking up on you, which you should be happy for, by the way"

"Why is this?"

"Cause I walked in to find you on the ground, twitching."

"Oh, that sounds bad."

"Yeah, it looked bad too." Sakura said, "What were you doing anyway?"

"Oh, you know, just reading."

"You read? I never woulda guessed."

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan, that's not fair." Naruto said, putting on a fake pout.

"You wouldn't happen to be reading anything, to _mature_ for you, if you know what I mean... Were you?" She asked, rather menacingly.

"No, I wasn't, I swear! I was just reading some clan scrolls."

"Oh, that's ok- wait, clan scrolls? Since when do you have clan scrolls?"

"Since about 2 hours and 5 minutes ago."

"So, what on earth could possible make you pass out from 'just reading'?"

"Let's say that to much information can hurt your head."

"You didn't did you?"

"Hell yeah."

"You baka. You know how dangerous that is."

"Hey, I wanted to learn something about my clan, thank you very much."

"Whatever, but one of these days, your not just gonna get back up."

"Sheesh Sakura, Kakashi-sensei did say that I was the only person who could do that effectively."

"Naruto, you have to remember that you aren't immortal."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Want me to stab you through the heart and find out?"

"Sakura, I got stabbed in the heart by a bolt of lightning, I think I could stand a piece of metal. Which I have also gotten stabbed through the heart with. Stupid Sasuke-teme and his sword..."

"Well then, mister smartypants, I'll leave you and your geniousity alone."

"Awww."

"What, do you want me to stay?"

"Hence the Awww."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

At this, Sakura pulled out a large roll of duct tape, and taped Naruto's mouth shut.

"Mmmfff mmmff mmmff!"

"Huh?"

"Mmmf mmmf mmmmfmmff!"

"Sorry, can't hear you."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

"I should get Kakashi-sensei in here... He can speak muffled."

At this, said sensei appeared on the windowsill.

"You rang?" The silver-haired jounin asked.

"Talk about service."

"Mmf mmmmf mmmfmfff!"

"Umm, I think he said he wanted you to take the tape off. That, or he swears eternal vengence on your puny mortal soul. Or, we are having tea next Wednesday. Not entirely sure."  
(MasakoX, Vegeta3986, You guys rock)

"Mmmfff! Mffff!!"

"Sakura, I think he said he loves you."

Naruto shook his head no and was waving his hands. "Mmmff Mmmff, mmff mmff mmmmfff!"

"Ohhh, he said that he wanted to take you on a date."

"Mmmff mmmf mmff!"

"Yep, definently it."

Naruto turned red with anger and was muffle yelling at Kakashi.

"Mmmmfff mmfff mmmmff mmf!"

"He says he's gonna propose."

"Mmmf!" Naruto said as he ripped to tape off his mouth.

"..." Said Naruto.

"..." Said Kakashi.

"..." Said Sakura.

"..." Said Naruto again.

"..." Said Kakashi again.

"..." Said Sakura again.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto. "Holy Mother fbleeping sbleept! That fbleeping hurt! Jesus fbleeping Christ Alimighty!..." Continues on for ten minutes.

"Done yet?" asked Sakura.

"Hold on... FbleepK! Yep, done."

"Sooo... what was that Kakashi said about proposing?"

"I swear to god, I said nothing of the sort."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you are sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you are sure that you are sure?"

"Yes."

"Are not unsure about being sure about maybe not being unsure about your sureness?"

"... Ummm... Maybe?"

"Who sells seashells at the seashore?"

"She sells seashells at the seashore... Done yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

* * *

Umm, For my sake, just pretend that Naruto actually dd get stabbed through the heart by Sasuke-teme... I know according to my story, he hasn't, but just pretend ... Please?

Longer than last chapter! I think... So be happy... Punk...

On a furthur note... MasakoX and Vegeta3986 kick ass, so go watch Naruto Abridged on Youtube... Now.


	3. Hiatus

Hiatus:A break or interruption in the continuity of a work, series, action, etc.

Unfortunately, also what I am putting this story into. The thing is, I'm just not good enough of an author to write a chapter story. Sooo, if you see me write again, it'll be a oneshot. Maybe someday, when I'm passed the age of 13 I'll right a decent chapter story. So, you better still be here in 5 years, got it?


End file.
